New Life, Old Trouble
by MadiMac224
Summary: When A new girl comes to the boarding school for demons and other exceptional student everybody was happy until her past creeps up them. And its not a good one either. i made a new charcter so its not the usual story and i can't list her.
1. Going to Japan!

This is the story how I died. Twice. Now I know that this sounds horrible but it's actually quite nice story. Until you get to all the death and all but that's a little while off. Now we'll start in the beginning for I can't I can't tell you all the death without the back story.

"Get up Maddie! Your flight leaves in an hour so get moving!" I opened my eyes slowly and then remembered that I did have to leave. I sat up and ran to the shower and was out in 5 minutes. I threw on my favorite outfit: a blue tank top with a gray shirt with a blue shiny tiger on it that hangs off my shoulder. And I put on a pair of jean shorts and gray Uggs. I stopped and looked in my full mirror for a second. I examined my face and traced the jagged mark on my face with my finger. I had one silver mark going down the side of each of my cheeks and a swirl of silver wind in the middle of my forehead. And when I put a finger on it I could feel a whirlwind coming off it. But in the middle of the swirl was a mass amount of spiritual energy and a different marking. My eyes are a blue with a permanent sliver sparkling eye shadow and my hair is black with red streaks (That are natural) and is a loose curly and shoulder length. I dragged my suit case to the living room to say bye to my mom and she told me my car would be there in a couple days or less so I would have to make do without it for a little while. I nodded and turned to the door and went outside. I pulled a feather from my earrings and it grew in size and I sat my luggage down on it then climbed on to it and took to the skies. I landed at the airport and heads turned toward me and looked at me in fear and shock. Well being a youkai you get used to those looks. A little girl ran up to me and asked what I am.

"Well I am a Kaze-daiyoukai, a wind demon. I have power over the wind." I walked away from the girl and went to where my flight was and boarded it. I hope this school is better for me than the last one I mean no one understands how demons are except for people who go to a demon high school. But I was going to the best one in the world but it was in Japan. Well might as well get my sleep on this flight.

"We will be landing in Tokyo in 5 minutes so return your seats to the upright position. And thank you for flying with us on this beautiful Thursday so tomorrow it will be a Friday." I sat up and looked out the window for the last few minutes and then the plane landed and I got off the plane and went to baggage claim. I got my suit case and went to the front doors and again took to the sky.

I landed at the Baylor school for youkai and other exceptional people and went in to the office. "Hi I'm looking for my room here. My name is Maddie Kaze." I looked at her and she was wearing a green skirt with a white shirt with like a green tie thing that comes together with a red tie. Also she was wearing knee high socks with brown shoes. She had brown eyes and black hair.

"Oh so you're my new roommate so I'll take you to our room later when I finish with my office crap that I have to do." She pointed to a seat and I plopped down on it and pulled out my phone to message with my friends.

Wind_Priestess: Hey guys just got to my school and home and already bored.

Kute_Kat: I told you not to leave us for that demon school and now look your already bored. Just admit that I'm right! Jk! :-)

Hot_Nerd: Well at least she is getting a good education at that school and she can harness her full potential as a daiyoukai and an extremely powerful priestess.

Wind_Priestess: Yeah Jamie is right at least she is happy for me, Isabelle!

Kute_Kat: Ok I was just kidding! Jeez guys give me a break. But hey I have to go to bed.

Hot_Nerd: yeah me too it's like 11 here. So g2g.

Wind_Priestess: Ok ttyl.

I hit the lock button on my phone and noticed that the girl wasn't standing there anymore but I could hear her yelling in the next room. What the heck is she yelling about? I started to listen carefully.

"WHAT THE HELL! This bitch tried to kill me and she gets a warning!" I smiled a little at what I was hearing when what I guessed was the principal told her to watch her language. I stood up and decided that I would save her from getting in trouble any more. I walked over to the office and knocked on the door. I walked in to see the girl that was my roommate (I still don't know her name), another girl that looked just like her but sluttier and eviler, and the standard run of the mill looking principal. I turned toward the principal.

"Hi I'm your new student and I'm here to get my room number and to introduce myself to you. Oh am I interrupting anything? I'm so sorry I'll be leaving now." As I turned to the door I winked at my roomie.

"Oh no I was just finishing up here with these girls. You may go now girls." They stood up and the evil looking one walked past me clicking her knock off heels and the wind accidently sliced through one of the heels. She busted her butt and I gave a little chuckle as I looked at her with fake sympathy.

"You should probably spring for the real ones instead of the cheapo knock offs." She took her shoes off (Shot me a dirty look) and with her last shred of dignity she stalked off. The principal gestured for me to shut the door before my nameless friend left.

"Ok as you know I am the principal of this school and my name is Mr. Suikotsu. This is your roommate Kagome and she will take you around campus and to your room. I will check up on you later but for now I'll let you get situated here." I turned to the door with Kagome following right behind me and then she stepped in front to lead me to our dorm room. When we got there a bunch of people were already in there sitting on all three of the beds. From what I could tell that they were all friends of Kagome's.

"Ok everybody this Maddie and she is awesome! She already helped me out with something that I cannot say in front of Inuyasha. Oh and these are my friends, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, and Sango's demon cat Kirara." She pointed to a half-demon, monk, demon slayer, demon, and another demon. Ok the hanyou had silver hair and wore a red shirt with red basketball shorts. He also had a dingy looking sword hanging from his side. He had golden eyes and dog ears perched on top of his head. The monk was wearing a purple shirt and dark blue jeans and carried a staff. He had purple eyes and black hair. The demon slayer was wearing a pink and white sundress with a green sash tied at the waist. She had a giant boomerang sitting against her leg and a demon kitty sitting on her shoulder. She had brown hair that was put up in a ponytail and brown eyes. And Shippo is a little fox demon that wore a light blue shirt with a leaves pattern and a brown vest over it. Also his pants were navy blue. He had fox feet.

"Keh, this weak demon is supposed to be cool? She doesn't even have a weapon." Inuyasha said turning his nose up at me.

"I don't have to carry one anymore because I can make a fan out of the wind. Wanna see?" I held out my hand and silver and blue fan appeared in my hand. I swung it at Inuyasha and a wind scar appeared and I trapped it in a barrier so it wouldn't damage anything. Everyone was staring at me. "What?" I looked at all of them.

"I thought only Inuyasha could use the wind scar and that only Naraku could make a barrier? So what are you?" I had to think for a moment before I could answer her.

"I am a full blooded Kaze-daiyoukai and I have extreme spiritual energy that I have no idea where it came from. Probably my reincarnated soul was a priestess at one time. I don't know but I know how to control it. Kinda." I told them and they still were looking at me.

"Don't you guys have to go to your room?" Kagome said trying to get them out of our room.

"Yeah we have to study for that stupid test." All the guys were being pushed out of the room by Kagome and she shut the door in their faces. So it left me, Sango, and Kagome in our room.

"So what did she do to make her cool to you Kagome?" I was listening to Sango and I was setting up my bed with my blanket. It had blue and green circles all over it with a white background. It had matching pillow that was memory foam and had a matching throw pillow.

"Well you know I had to go the principal's office because of that stupid whore right? So I start yelling at him for just giving her a warning for trying to kill me. So I was about to get chewed out and she comes walking in the room and opens the door and acts dumb like she didn't know anyone was there. She totally saved my ass and I don't think Mr. S noticed but she sliced through her royal sluttilyness' heel making her hit the ground. It was hilarious and She Who Should Not Be Named was totally clueless as to what happened. And then Maddie says 'You should probably spring for the real ones instead of the cheapo knock offs.' I again had to restrain myself from laughing." We all started laughing together and Kagome turned to me. "You my friend are going to fit in around here." I was still smiling after I stopped laughing.

"Oh Kagome let's show her everyone that's here." She walked over to her desk a pulled out a book, she handed it to Kagome and I moved to sit next to her with Sango on the other side.

"Ok so this is Ayame and she is a wolf demon that is awesome because she gets Koga to leave me alone." She pointed to girl with fire red hair with a flower in it and with stark green eyes. She had a pink and grey tank top on with white fur draped around her shoulders. She was wearing a white skirt that came to about mid thigh and white fur boots. Ok, that was Ayame. Then she pointed to a guy with long black hair pulled up. He had light blue eyes. And he wore a blue and black t-shirt with light brown on the shoulders. He was wearing brown basketball shorts. He was also wearing brown sneakers. And that was Koga.

"And this is Rin she is like a little girl but is totally fun." She pointed to girl with a little ponytail on the side of her head and she had brown eyes. She was wearing an orange and white checkered dress with green circles all over it. She was wearing green flats. Ok Rin got it.

"And now for all the people we hate. Kikyo, Naraku, Kagura, Kanna, Goshinki, Kageromaru, Juromaru, Muso, Akago, Hakudoshi, Byakuya." She turned several pages until she found all of them and pointed them out.

Ok Kikyo was the slut that from what I had heard tried to kill Kagome. She had a ton of makeup on that looked horrible on her. She had black hair and brown eyes. Her hair was pulled to the nape of her neck in a ponytail. She was wearing a white shirt that was ten sizes too small and took a huge dive down the center of her chest and left little to the imagination. Then there was a red skirt (I think but there wasn't a lot of it) that covered maybe half of her ass. She had on a pair of silvery sandals that had a bunch of charms hanging off of it. She had a bow and arrows slung on her back.

Then Naraku was a dude that looked crazy. He was wearing make-up and had red eyes. He had black hair. He was wearing a blue shirt with purple vest over it and blue pants. He had on black shoes.

Then Kagura had on a white and red sun dress that came to mid thigh with swirls all over it. She had black hair and red eyes with her hair pulled up in a bun with two feathers tucked into it. She had on red earrings that hung like droplets down from her ear. She was wearing red heels that were discreetly high unlike Kikyo's the other day. She was clutching a red and white fan in one hand with let me know that she was a wind demon.

Kanna was wearing a fully white dress just like Kagura's. She had white hair with two white flowers tucked on to each side. She had on white flats. And was holding a mirror in her hands.

Goshinki was a huge purple demon dragon type thing. Not much to explain there. There were no pictures in for the rest of them.

"Ok well that's everyone." I took the book out of her hands before she could close it. I pointed to a guy with long silver hair. He was wearing a red and white shirt with white jeans. He had markings like mine on his face but they were magenta and the center of his forehead was a blue crescent moon. He was cute. "Oh that's Sesshomaru he is neither friend nor foe and he is Inuyasha's half brother. Also he is a full demon if you couldn't tell by the markings." I repeated the name in my head several times before handing the book back to Songo.

"Ok I have to get some sleep for tomorrow." I got under the covers and was out like a light.


	2. I Didn't Mean To Do That

I woke up to the sound of music. From my Iphone. That was next to my bed and was not supposed to be playing. Ok well they aren't shy about using my things. (Author's note- The song is Misery Business by Paramore.)

_I'm in the business of misery,  
>Let's take it from the top.<br>She's got a body like an hourglass it's ticking like a clock.  
>It's a matter of time before we all run out,<br>When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

I stood up and headed to the bathroom where everyone was brushing their teeth. They each had their own sink and there was one in the middle for me and I took my place there.__

_I waited eight long months,  
>She finally set him free.<br>I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me.  
>Two weeks and we caught on fire,<br>She's got it out for me,  
>But I wear the biggest smile.<em>

I finished with everybody else and we all took turns using the showers with me first since I was new. When I got out I went into the bedroom and dressed in a white shirt that said in red letters Cute But Psycho Things Even Out. I had on red skinny jeans to match with silver heels. I pulled my hair back into a messy bun on the back of my head and by the time I was done everyone else was too. I grabbed my phone of the stereo and put in headphones so I could keep listening to the song. We started for the door and I grabbed my silver shoulder bag and we were out the door.__

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>Just steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good._

We walked outside and saw a huge amount of people standing around something in the parking lot. When they parted a little I squealed in joy. My car was here and I dug my keys out of my bag a clicked the unlock button. Everyone started looking around and I walked up to my 2011 Mustang that was silver with red racing stripes. I made everyone back up off my baby.__

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change.  
>once a whore you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change.<br>And about forgiveness, we're both supposed to have exchanged.  
>I'm sorry honey, but I'm passin' up, now look this way.<br>Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you.  
>Looking as innocent as possible to get to who,<br>They want and what they like.  
>It's easy if you do it right.<br>Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse!_

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>Just steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got him where I want him right now.<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good._

I hopped in over the door (it's a convertible) and Kagome jumped in the passenger seat with Songo in the backseat. I turned the key and listened to the purr of the engine. I pulled out of the lot and headed toward where Kagome told me to go.__

_I watched his wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving you<br>Just watch my wildest dreams come true  
>Not one of them involving.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag,  
>But I got him where I want him now.<em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now. <em>

_Whoa, I never meant to brag  
>But I got him where I want him now.<br>Whoa, it was never my intention to brag  
>just steal it all away from you now.<br>But God does it feel so good,  
>Cause I got what I wanted now<br>And if you could then you know you would.  
>Cause God it just feels so,<br>It just feels so good._

"I love this car!" Songo yelled as she jumped out of the car heading to math class. I tucked everything into my purse and went after her with Kagome following after me. When we got there the teacher stopped me.

"Oh are you the new student? Here you'll need this for my class." She handed me a text book and pointed to a seat for me to sit in. We were the first ones here so I set my stuff down and went over to talk with Kagome and Songo.

"I didn't know that you had such a cool car! We usually have to get rides from the guys since they are the only ones with cars. But now we don't have to! And someone finally has a cooler car than Kik-ho." Songo said when I perched on the desk across from them. I smiled at her and Kagome waved to somebody from across the room. I turned and saw the redheaded girl from the yearbook. Ayame I think. She was wearing a black hoodie that said in hot pink letters, I Don't Need Your Attitude... and on the back it said, I Have My Own! She had on hot pink skinny jeans like mine and black sneakers.

"Hey! Who's the new girl that I heard the guys talking about last night?" she walked over and took a seat next to me.

"I am Maddie Kaze. And you are Ayame right?" I asked making sure that she wasn't anyone else.

"Yep that's me and you are giving off a ton of spiritual energy and youkai aura. Do you mind toning it down?" I nodded and focused on turning it down like the sound on my stereo.

"Better?" I asked and she nodded as the bell rang and everybody came pouring into the room. I jumped up and walked over to my seat and sat down just as the teacher started talking.

"Ok class we got a new student today and her name is Maddie Kaze. Be nice ok?" I was pissed when he told them to be nice to me and everybody started laughing. I cranked up the demon energy and my spiritual and everyone shut up. I turned it back down and everyone was looking at me.

"He told you to be nice to me for your own safety so I suggest that you listen." I turned back around to look at the teacher and ignored the stares at my back. I looked out the window and tuned out the class. Then the bell rang. And I took my stuff and headed toward my locker which lucky for me was right next to Kagome's. I set my stuff in there and took out my history crap. I turned and waited for Kagome to get her stuff. We turned and walked to the history room where I was introduced again. Now considering that I actually like history I listened.

"The shikon no tama was created by Midoriko the most powerful priestess. She seized the demon's soul and bound it to her own instantly killing both of them and creating the sacred jewel. The sacred jewel passed through many hands good and bad until it was destroyed by being burned with the priestess's body that protected it. It I said that it was one of Kikyo's ancestors. She was tricked by an evil man who lusted for her and gave his soul to demons to become stronger. She died hating the man she once loved and ended up sealing him to a tree with her last bit of strength. Her last request was to be burned with the sacred jewel so it could not fall into the wrong hands ever again. Fifty years later her reincarnation, one of Kagome's ancestors, had the sacred jewel in her body and she ended up breaking it in to a million pieces. She traveled around and collected the shards and when she found all of them she wished for the jewel to disappear forever. But we never know if it will be brought back again by Midoriko's reincarnation." He finished right when the bell rang and everyone poured out of the room but I stayed back to ask the teacher a question.

"How would you know if you were the reincarnation of Midoriko?" I asked him and he took a moment to think about it.

"You would have the marking on your forehead and it would turn blue when you were angry and give off a miko aura all the time. You would also have immense spiritual energy." I nodded and walked back to my locker and dumped my things into it. I grabbed my next class's stuff and walked to it not really noticing where I was going. I was still thinking about history class. I went through 3 classes before I snapped out of it. I was in the gym locker room changing into the school's gym uniform and being the only one in it I turned to Kagome.

"Why am I the only one wearing these clothes?" I asked Kagome taking notice of how she had changed into the green, red and white top that first met her in and the green skirt. And Kikyo was wearing the usual priestess outfit. Everyone was dressed in old fashioned clothing except me and Kagome.

"You have to be placed in a group by coach before you get to wear something else. I picked this because I refuse to wear anything like Kikyo's. I nodded and walked out to where everyone else was heading to. I walked up to the official looking woman who was dressed in blue shorts and a red t-shirt that said Coach.

"Are you the coach here?" I asked her and her eyes narrowed at me.

"Yeah that's me and you must be the new student. What's your name and what are you?" she asked me bluntly.

"I'm Maddie Kaze and I really don't know what I am anymore." I told her and she sighed and started walking across the field and approached a table full of weapons. She whipped around to face me and shoved a bow and arrow into my hands.

"Shoot it at the target." She pointed to a target 50 yards away from me. I shrugged my shoulders and took aim. I narrowed my eyes and took control of my wind and shot the arrow at the target. The arrow turned blue and pink and let of a bunch of silver sparks and the wind whipped around it and spun it straight into the center of the target. When it touched the target half the field exploded in spiritual energy. When the light went away I looked at all the damage I did.

"I didn't mean to do that."


	3. The Fastest Car

"I didn't mean to do that." I looked over at coach and she took the bow away from me and set it on the table.

"Well that was impressive. And I all most choked on all the youkai and miko energies flaring around you and your arrow. So now I know that you are an extremely strong wind demon and a powerful priestess wrapped up in one. You are the most powerful thing I have ever met in my life. Even stronger than Sesshomaru and his name means killing perfection." She told me and she turned back to the table in front of her. I stepped next to her and looked at all of the weapons. My eyes fell on to one and I reached to pick it up and my hand was grabbed away from it. "That is Sou'unga an extremely powerful demon sword. You do not pick it, it picks you." It called to me telling me to pick it up so I peeled the old lady's hand off mine and took the sword in my right hand. It pulsed and cords wrapped around my hand and wrist. I made my fan appear out of the wind and sliced through them and put a barrier around my hand. I focused on taking down the demon energy of the sword. It felt like a click and the sword quit attacking me and it settled down. It morphed into what I wanted it to look like. It was a simple silver sword with a silver hilt. I opened my eyes to the sound of footsteps coming up behind me. I turned around and stuck my sword next to my foot in the ground. It was Kagome, Songo, Inuyasha, Miroku, Shippo, and another guy that hung around in the shadows.

I picked up my sword and started walking back across the field to where everyone else in the class was sitting in the bleachers watching the show. I turned and sat down in the front row knowing that I wasn't in any category of coach's. Kikyo, Kanna, and Kagura came and surrounded me.

"Hey I saw your arrow shooting skills. You are an extremely strong priestess you know. Maybe you could hang out with us sometime." Kikyo smiled at me totally thinking that I was buying her whole come and hang out with us because you could be a strong ally speech. Kanna only nodded at me and Kagura turned her head away from me sticking her nose in the air.

I reached into my pocket and pulled out my phone a put my headphones in my ears. Ke$ha's song Blow was playing in my ears.

_Ha-ha-ha-ha..._  
><em>Dance...<em>

_Back door cracked, we don't need a key_  
><em>We get in for free, no VIP sleaze,<em>  
><em>Drink that Kool-Aid follow my lead,<em>  
><em>Now you're one of us, you're coming with me<em>

_It's time to kill the lights and shut the DJ down_  
><em>This place's about to<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking over, no one's getting out!<em>

They stomped away from me when they realized I was tuning them out. I smiled at their backs. They didn't know I had a pretty good BS meter.

_[x3]__  
>This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh!<br>Blow-oh-oh-oh  
>This place's about to blow<em>

_Now what? What? We're taking control_  
><em>We get what we want<em>  
><em>We do what you don't<em>  
><em>Dirt and glitter cover the floor<em>  
><em>We're pretty and sick<em>  
><em>We're young and we're bored<em>  
><em>It's time to lose your mind and let the crazy out<em>  
><em>This place's about to<em>  
><em>Tonight we're taking names 'cause we don't mess around<em>

I paused the song long enough to hear the coach call my name. I get up a walk over to her and she asks if I have a kimono that represented me because I was in two categories. I nodded my head and she told me to go get it. I nodded and turned my music back on. I melted into the wind (my true form) and went fly into my room.

_[x3]__  
>This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh!<br>Blow-oh-oh-oh  
>This place's about to blow<em>

_Go, go, go, go insane, go insane_  
><em>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em<em>  
><em>Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands<em>  
><em>Go insane, go insane<em>  
><em>Throw some glitter, make it rain on 'em<em>  
><em>Let me see them hands, let me, let me see them hands<em>

_We're Taking over,_  
><em>Get used to it...<em>

I finally found it. I used to wear it to daddy's demon dealings involving his lands and protection on them. It was red and white silk with little silver swirls of wind on it just like the one on my forehead. It came to about mid thigh on me (I put on a pair of red shorts under it) and the sash on it was a red and it tied in the back. I put on a pair of red flats. I put my hair in a waterfall braid giving the appearance that I was wearing crown of red and black. When was done I melted back into the wind and went back.

_[x3]__  
>This place's about to blow - oh-oh-oh!<br>Blow-oh-oh-oh  
>This place's about to blow<em>

When I got back coach was expecting me to be in something plain and cheap looking but when she saw me she blinked a couple times and nodded curtly. I walked up a couple rows on the bleachers until I reached Kagome and the others. The girls told me how cute I looked and the guys were drooling and staring at me. Since gym was a double period I had just made time to hear the bell. Coach told us t o split up into our groups. The priestesses, the demon slayers, and then hanyou and the youkai all split up and went to different parts of the field. I stood down at the bottom of the bleachers looking dumb. Coach walked over to me and told me that I would take turns with the priestess group and the demon group.

"Today is Friday so you will be with the demons." I turned and walked over to the group of mostly guys. When I got there they formed a wall in front of me. There was Kouga, two other wolf demons, and two other guys that I had no idea what they were.

"You have to be accepted before we'll let you train with us. So first who is the strongest demon here in this line?" Kouga asked me and my eyes narrowed at him.

"Well I know that it's you because you are the leader of the wolf demon tribe." I said and he smiled and nodded at me and stepped back out of the line and the other guys moved closer to each other eating the space that Kouga vacated.

"Do we refer to each other as brother or sister in our tribe?" he asked and I nodded my head and they stepped back. All that was left were these two twins with orange and green hair.

"Where is our scar from our dad?" they asked me. I shut my eyes and focused at where the demon energy off these to was strongest.

"On your back." And they parted to reveal the guy that I thought was cute from the year book. Umm his name was Sesshomaru.

"What does my name mean?" I smiled a knowing smile and crossed my arms.

"Your name means killing perfection, _Sesshomaru_."I put emphasis on his name telling him I knew his name all ready. I pushed past him to meet up with Ayame. She waved to me and I walked toward her and I looked at what she was wearing. She had on a pink and grey chest plate with white fur slung around her shoulders and a white fur skirt. She also had white fur on her shins but was barefoot. I walked up to her and she looked at me.

"I finally have a girl ally over here because I've been stuck with Kagura and Kanna. I can't wait to team up on them with you. In fact I'll be right back." She ran over to where coach was and asked if we could do double battles today. She nodded her head turned around to the priestesses again. Ayame came running back over to me and shouted "I've got orders from coach! We're doing double battles so pair off." She grabbed my arm and everyone else paired off except Sesshomaru who sat on the bleachers and I guess who was going to be the judge of the matches. We were going up against who do you think? Kagura and Kanna.

"The girls are going first and then the guys. Let's get started." We were on one side of a quarter of the field facing Kagura and Kanna. I smiled at them and summoned my fan which scared Kagura because she couldn't do that with her's. Ayame threw razor sharp leaves at them and I took my fan and made them increase in speed. They sliced up our enemies and I was proud of us for a split second.

"Dance of Blades!" Kagura yelled as she sent out these blades that with a flick of my fan were dispersed because I held the stronger demon wind. Ayame sent more of her leaves at them and I decided to show more of my power.

"Kaze no Kizu!" I sent out a powerful wind scar and sliced up Kagura and the little girl who were being pelted by Ayame's leaves. They ended up falling to their knees and I pointed my sword at Kagura's throat and Ayame held a dagger that she pulled from the flower in her hair to Kanna's throat. We won. I smiled at Ayame and she gave the ok to leave them alone. She tucked her dagger back into her hair and I sheathed my sword. We walked over to where all the guys were sitting with their mouths hanging open.

"Close your mouth. You'll catch flies if you don't." I sat down in the top part of the bleachers with Ayame following right after me. We sat down and she gave me a high five.

"You are awesome at fighting you know. I wish you could have come along sooner because I need someone to deflate Inuyasha's ego. He prides himself on being the only one we can do the wind scar. Ha not anymore buddy!" I smiled and pulled out my phone and offered Ayame a headphone. She took it and started to look for something to listen to. I finally settled on Beyonce's song Poison.

_You're bad for me  
>I clearly get it<br>I don't see how something good could come from loving you_

The death of me  
>Must be your mission<br>'Cuz with every hug and kiss,  
>You're snatching every bit of strength<p>

That I'm gon' need to fight off the inevitable  
>And it's a heart-breaking situation<br>I'm up in but I can't control

You're just like poison  
>Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time<p>

You're just like poison  
>And I just don't get it<br>How could something so deadly feel so right?

I'm not sure of what to do  
>It's a catch twenty-two<br>'Cuz the cure is found in you,  
>I don't want it but I do<p>

You're just like poison  
>My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie<br>Kiss me one more time before I die

You ain't right, take me high  
>Then that high, it subsides<br>And my body flat lines

Then you come to revive  
>Wait, wait, wait, I'm alive<br>But how long will it last?  
>Will it all come crashing down?<p>

How many doses am I needin' now?  
>What's the prognosis, will you be around?<br>Or am I just another victim of an assassin that broke my heart down?

Baby, you're just like poison  
>Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time<p>

You're just like poison  
>And I just don't get it<br>How could something so deadly feel so right?

I'm not sure of what to do  
>It's a catch twenty-two<br>'Cuz the cure is found in you,  
>I don't want it but I do<p>

You're just like poison  
>My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie<br>Kiss me one more time before I die

It's just not my body (oh),  
>It's my mind you don't know how many times I told myself this can't do (can't do)<br>And that I don't need you  
>(No, I don't need you, no)<p>

It's so unfair  
>That I find myself right back in your care<br>And what's good is that when you're not always there (there, there)  
>You're no good for my health, my health<p>

You're just like poison (Whoa, Whoa)

You're just like poison(Whoa, Whoa)

You're just like poison  
>Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time<p>

_You're just like poison  
>And I just don't get it<br>How could something so deadly feel so right?_

I'm not sure of what to do  
>It's a catch twenty-two<br>'Cuz the cure is found in you,  
>I don't want it but I do<p>

You're just like poison  
>My affliction, I'm addicted, I can't lie<br>Baby, kiss me one more time

_  
>You're just like poison<br>Slowly moving through my system breaking all of my defenses with time_

You're just like poison  
>And I just don't get it<br>How could something so deadly feel so right?

_  
>I'm not sure of what to do<br>It's a catch twenty-two  
>'Cuz the cure is found in you,<br>I don't wanna do_

You're just like poison  
>I'm addicted, I can't lie<br>Kiss me one more time before I die...

When the song was over the bell rang and coach dismissed us. I wrapped up all the cords up and walked to the locker room not able to change because my clothes were in the room but everyone else wasn't changing so I didn't take much notice. I waited for my friends to get everything so we could go back to our dorm. When they got everything we walked out to my car and loaded the trunk up. A White 2011 Escalade pulled up next to my car. More like all most ran straight into my car but I threw up a barrier around it to keep it safe. The driver rolled down the window to show Miroku was driving.

"What the hell are you doing? You all most hit my car! I'll kill you, you idiot! Watch where you are driving!" I yelled at the guy who had the misfortune to come in contact with my anger about messing with my car.

"They let you drive Takahashi's car? Well are they stupid! If you would have gotten a scratch on his or her car they would have sliced you up before you could say ouch. And we wouldn't stop them." Songo said as everybody yelled at the stupid driver about almost hitting my car. I smiled as he switched seats with Kouga to let him drive.

"Ok we won't make the same mistake again. He won't ever drive mutt-face's car again. But hey we'll meet you guys at the dorms because we are going to the Slap. Ok see you later." They pulled out of the lot and I hopped over into the driver seat. I drove over to the dorm so we could all change out of our gym clothes. I put on a red dress that came to mid thigh and had one shoulder strap. I put on black heels and grabbed a black clutch purse and stuck my fake ID, a credit card, and my red lipstick (After putting it on) in it. I still had the waterfall braid in my hair. I went out to the car followed by Ayame dressed in a black sequined dress that fluffed out over the hips and stopped at mid-thigh with red heels. She had her usual hairstyle on but it looked good with the outfit. She handed me her ID because she didn't want to bring a purse. Then Kagome came walking out in a white dress that was silky and did a bunch of crosses in the back. It came to her knees and she had on black flats. She had her hair put in a curly up do. She handed her ID to me and I put it in my purse. Then Songo came out in a black tunic with hot pink tights. Had on black heels and an up do just like Kagome's that I think she did. She handed me her ID and put it in with the rest of them. We hopped in the car just as the guys' car came pulling up next to mine. The backseat window rolled down and Kouga yelled to us...

"We'll meet you at the Slap ok slow peoples. Bye!"

Everybody was in so I peeled out of the lot determined to catch up with them. I caught up with them and the guys rolled down the windows.

"First one there wins. If we beat you, you have to carry our stuff for 2 weeks and if you win we'll carry your stuff for 2 weeks ok?" I said with a smile on my face because I had my car fine tuned with so not so street legal stuff so it was totally awesome. Kouga nodded at me and we stepped on it. We all waved as I reached 150 mph in 30 seconds and my speed was climbing. In a few seconds we couldn't see them because I was so far ahead. I laughed and turned on the music. Last Friday Night by Katy Perry was playing loudly through the car and we all started singing really loud to it.

_There's a stranger in my bed,  
>There's a pounding in my head<br>Glitter all over the room  
>Pink flamingos in the pool<br>I smell like a minibar  
>DJ's passed out in the yard<br>Barbie's on the barbeque  
>Is this a hickie or a bruise?<em>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on tabletops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<br>Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Whoa-oh-oah<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

Trying to connect the dots  
>Don't know what to tell my boss<br>Think the city towed my car  
>Chandelier is on the floor<br>Ripped my favorite party dress  
>Warrant's out for my arrest<br>Think I need a ginger ale  
>That was such an epic fail<p>

Pictures of last night  
>Ended up online<br>I'm screwed  
>Oh well<br>It's a blacked out blur  
>But I'm pretty sure it ruled<br>Damn

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevards<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping int he dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh whoa oh<p>

This Friday night  
>Do it all again<br>Do it all again  
>This Friday night<br>Do it all again  
>Do it all again<br>This Friday night

T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<br>T.G.I.F.  
>T.G.I.F.<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we danced on table tops<br>And we took too many shots  
>Think we kissed but I forgot<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah we maxed our credit cards<br>And got kicked out of the bar  
>So we hit the boulevard<p>

Last Friday night  
>We went streaking in the park<br>Skinny dipping in the dark  
>Then had a ménage à trois<p>

Last Friday night  
>Yeah I think we broke the law<br>Always say we're gonna stop  
>Oh-whoa-oh<br>This Friday night  
>Do it all again<p>

We were all cracking up when we reached the Slap. We got outta the car and waited for like five minutes before they came tearing up the street. They barely stopped in the parking lot because they didn't have my cool upgrades on their car. They got out and I realized that driver was different. Sesshomaru stepped out of the driver's seat and raised an eyebrow at me.

"What kind of engine do you have? I am so sure that it isn't 'street legal'" Inuyasha put air quotes around street legal. I smiled and shrugged my shoulders. He was a millionaire so I wasn't going to tell him about the upgrades on my car. He would just go and get them and I like having the fastest car.

"Um I believe that someone has to carry our things for 2 weeks and there are enough of you for one person each. So decide who goes with who because I would like my slave now." I smiled and all the girls laughed at their faces. They huddled together and Kouga turned and walked over to Ayame. Then Miroku to Songo and Inuyasha to Kagome. That left a smiling me with a stone faced Sesshomaru who walked up to me and said...

"I'll get you back for your sneaky driving."


	4. Scary Past, Wonderful Present

"I'll get you back for your sneaky driving." My eyebrow rose.

"I bet you will but right now you will carry me considering that you lost the bet. And I just don't feel like walking." I smiled as he picked me up and threw me on his shoulder. When all the other girls saw me they told their guys to carry them too. Kagome was on Inuyasha's back, Ayame and Songo were on a shoulder like me. They started to walk and I started to pull out everybody's ID's I passed them out and we all flashed them at the bouncer who let us in one by one. When we got in I went straight to the bar. I batted my eyelashes at the bartender and asked for a shot. He slid one down the bar and said on the house. I thanked him and downed it. I saw everyone on the dance floor dancing and I smiled at all of the other people around them being paled in comparison. I signaled for another shot and downed it too.

"Hey, why is pretty girl like you just sitting at the bar alone?" it was some dude that just sat next to me and decided to hit on me. He had a light spot on his ring finger that let me know that he was married.

"Oh just waiting for your wife to show up and kick your ass to the curb." He stood up and practically ran from me. I smiled and stood up to go get one of my friends to come drink with me but these two guys came and grabbed on to my elbows like they we escorting me. They forced me back down into my chair and filled the seats next to me.

"Why Gatenmaru isn't she a pretty one." They were both staring at me like food.

"Yes she is Garamaru and she seems to have pretty features like cheekbone structure. Interesting." When he finished the sentence I cracked my knuckles ready to strike if necessary.

"Oh there is no reason to hurt us little girl all we want is for you to roll over and become a shell of a broken person. You might think that you're a hurricane but to us you're just a gust wind." My eyes widened at the last thing he just said. It's what HE had said to me before he would put me down and lock me in a dark room all alone.

"You were unstoppable but now you're stuck with us little lady and you'll have to meet our employer who I believe that you've meet before." They laughed this horrible evil cackle at my fear of seeing him again. Then I saw him across of the room watching with a horrible smile on his face. He was probably imagining what he would say to kill my sprit this time. I didn't realize that I was screaming until I had stopped in front of the door with the two brothers in front of me. But everything in the club stopped and my friends rushed over to me when they noticed that it was me who screamed. I collapsed on to the floor crying with tears running down my face and then I blacked out.

I opened my eyes slowly to 7 faces over mine. I sat up and looked around the room and realized that it was our dorm back at school and I was safe. All the guys were rushed out of the room by the girl I recognized to be Rin. I remembered what happened last night and the pain of knowing that he was here made me start crying again.

"What happened last night Maddie? You started screaming and these two guys ran from you." I guessed that she was talking about the brothers Gatenmaru and Garamaru.

"Go get the guys because I will NOT be able to tell this twice and they need to know a little about my past and how scary it really is." Songo went and opened the door and the guys came pouring back in the room. She shut it and everyone settled down.

"My dad is the ruler of the western lands in America so it was arranged that I would go to meet suitors from all over the other parts of the country to unite our lands. So I met hundreds and I didn't like any of them. But then I met HIM and he was really nice to me so we started to date until he proposed to me when we were 14. I accepted and went to live in the castle in the central lands away from my father's protection. And when his dad died he was to become king. It was after he died that he would slap me a couple of times. But one day I made a little stupid mistake on something and he goes crazy and beats the crap outta me and locks me in a room under the dungeons. I would go days with no sunlight, food, or water. He would come down and tell me horrible things like I was a pyramid but to him I was just a grain of sand. And that I was a hurricane but now I was just a gust of wind. And after he would say these things he would beat me again and leave me in the dark. It just repeated for a year and a half until I figured how to channel my spiritual energy into a light a found a way out but I couldn't leave just yet. I started to practice with my fan until I got so good that I didn't have to carry one anymore just make it out of the wind. I used to practice on making that small crack of light bigger day by day until I could fit through it. I ran to my house and my dad was away on a business trip so my mom arranged for me to come here to get away from him. But today those two guys were working for him and were trying to take me back to that awful place. I spotted him across the room and lost it. I don't want to go back there." I started crying again when all the girls came and hugged me. I never noticed when one of the guys left the room.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I will kill that idiot for trying to kill her sprit little by little by telling her things that made her feel weak. For some reason it made my blood boil and my eyes to go red with anger. I ran to the woods and ripped up a few trees until I calmed down enough to go back inside. I walked back in the room my ice mask firmly held in place as I asked the only question she didn't answer with her story. "What is his name, Maddie?" she looked at me and closed her eyes as she whispered in a barely audible voice...**

"**Menomaru." Then she resumed crying. I grabbed Inuyasha's arm and dragged him to the hallway.**

"**That is the guy from the other country that used to come and hang out with you when you were little remember? And I always told you he was evil and to kill him now and guess what now it is our responsibility to take care of him and to protect her. It was our fault that this happened so now we have to fix it, got it?" he nodded and walked back into her room. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath and walked in after him. As soon as we walked in we were shoved back out. I was getting sick of that. We all went to the guys dorm room and sat down. I was ignoring all of them but still listening to what they were saying. **

"**I feel bad for her. I mean how could a person do that to her? She I extremely tough now but as soon as she saw his face she freaked out. There is no way that if she gets kidnapped that she'll be able to hold it together." Kouga said with pity in his voice. There was no need to pity the strong so why was he doing it?**

"**Keh, I told you she was weak since the first day I met her but no one ever believes me." I he stuck his nose up in the air and I raised my fist and hit on the head. "What was that for jerk?" he yelled at me.**

"**Don't speak badly of her when she has perfected a move that you can only do half way." That was not why I didn't want them to talk bad about her but they didn't need to know the real reason. I stood and left the room before I would kill him because I was building p to it. I went and stood outside their door to listen to them talk.**

"**You guys go to bed I'll be fine now. I just need a shower and I'll go to sleep too." They mumbled ok and I heard their breathing slow into the sleep pattern. I also heard the shower turn on and then I smelled tears. I heard her start singing too. (Author's note-Katy Perry's Pearl)**

"_She is a pyramid  
>But with him, she's just a grain of sand<br>This love's too strong  
>Like mice and men<br>Squeezing out the life that should be let in_

_She was a hurricane  
>But now she's just a gust of wind<br>She used to set the sails of a thousand ships  
>Was a force to be reckoned with<em>

_She could be a Statue of Liberty  
>She could be a Joan of Arc<br>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh, she used to be a pearl, oh  
>Oh, she used to rule the world, oh<br>Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
>'Cause she used to be a pearl<em>

_She was unstoppable  
>Move fast just like an avalanche<br>But now she's stuck deep in cement  
>Wishing that they never, ever met<em>

_She could be a Statue of Liberty  
>She could be a Joan of Arc<br>But he's scared of the light that's inside of her  
>So he keeps her in the dark<em>

_Oh, she used to be a pearl, oh  
>Yeah, she used to rule the world, oh<br>Can't believe she's become a shell of herself  
>'Cause she used to be a<em>

_Do you know that there's a way out, there's a way out  
>There's a way out, there's a way out?<br>You don't have to be held down, be held down  
>Be held down, be held down<em>

_'Cause I used to be a shell  
>Yeah, I let him rule my world<br>My world, oh yeah  
>But I woke up and grew strong<br>And I can still go on  
>And no one can take my pearl<em>

_You don't have to be a shell, no  
>You're the one that rules your world, oh<br>You are strong and you'll learn  
>That you can still go on<br>And you'll always be a, a pearl_

_She is unstoppable"_

**Then, the shower stopped and I heard movement around the room. Then silence but I could tell by her breathing that she was slowly going asleep. Then her heart rate and breathing speed up. I opened the door and stepped over the wolf demon that was asleep on a pallet on the ground. I walked over to her and I grabbed on to her arms and shook her a little to try and wake her up. Her eyes opened and she took a breath to scream. I clapped a hand over her mouth and then she blinked and recognition flashed across her eyes. She pulled my hand off of her mouth.**

"**What the hell are you doing in here?" she whispered trying not to wake up her friends.**

"**You were having a nightmare so I woke you up." I said simply trying to get her not to interrogate me.**

"**Ok well thanks but how did you know I mean the only way you could have known that is if you stood outside the door. Oh my god you were outside the door listening to us talk. Please tell me you didn't hear me sing." She put her head in her hands embarrassed about me hearing her sing. I nodded at her and she laughed a little. "Dang and now you know that I can't sing." I smiled a little but it faded fast.**

"**Where did you get that song? It sounds like your story and it pisses me off that you would sing something that reminds you of him." I was mad but not at her. I felt this strange feeling that I had to touch her.**

"**Well I wrote it but I didn't really like it so..." I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers.**


	5. Officially The Worst Day Ever

"**Well I wrote it but I didn't really like it so..." I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. **

Maddie's POV

I was shocked for a moment and then threw myself into the kiss. He pulled back and left the room like he was running from me.

"Dammit Sesshomaru! You kissed me first but you ran away from me!" I yell-whispered after him. I was pissed at him for doing that to me. I put my head back down and fell into deep sleep after a little while of tossing and turning.

"Get up Maddie we have a meeting with coach today." I sat up slowly because I had a hangover.

"Do we have to go?" I asked standing up and rubbed my temples.

"Yeah everybody has to go. And you have to put on your kimono too." I nodded and got dressed in record time because I wanted a second to get rid of this hangover. I sat down on my bed and put my hands to my temples and blocked off the hangover from my head. It felt good to get rid of but I've never had to do it to myself before. Then everyone else came out and started complaining about their hangovers. I made Ayame sit in front of me and I put my hands to her head and blocked the hangover off. Then after repeating it several times we left.

We were the last ones there for the girls and the guys weren't here yet.

"Where are those idiots at?" coach yelled then turned to me. "You can go through the wind and get there fast can't you so go get them for me." I nodded and went into the wind. I materialized outside their room where all I could hear was snoring coming from the inside of their room. I opened the door and realized that all of them had fallen asleep in here last night. I went to the window and opened the curtains and yelled...

"Rise and shine idiots because of you I had to waste most of my day today so I recommend that you get your asses moving." I smiled at them when their eyes opened and they groaned.

"My head hurts so unless you can fix that I'm going back to sleep." They mumbled agreeing things and my smile disappeared.

"Ok then all of you will just have to deal with your hangover because I'm not getting rid them for you. So if you want to feel better GET YOUR ASS MOVING!" I yelled at them and they sat up and started getting ready. I went out into the hall to wait for them. Kouga came out the door first.

"So can you fix my head?" I put my hands on his temples and focused. I took my hands down off his head and he said thanks to me and took off running to the gym. Next came Miroku and I fixed him and he took off to the gym. I repeated this a lot more times but when Sesshomaru came out I left. I got back to the gym and went to sit with Kagome and the others. Sesshomaru came in a few minutes later and walked straight up to me.

"Um you were supposed to fix my head remember?" he looked at me and I turned up my nose.

"I only fix my friends heads and you proved that last night you are not one of those so why don't you ask one of the other priestesses to fix it?" I snapped back at him and he blinked and walked away. I got looks of confusion from my friends but I ignored them and tuned in to coach.

"Takahashi get down here and do the barrier breaking thing with your sword. And Maddie get down here and put up a barrier." I stood up and walked down the bleachers and stood next to coach. She pointed to a spot a little ways away and I walked over to it and put up my strongest barrier. It shone red with silver sparks coming off it and it looked extremely pretty. I put all of my anger into making this barrier super strong and then when I stopped I signaled for Inuyasha to use the barrier breaking move. His tetsusaiga turned red and he turned and did a wind scar. I held up the barrier as best I could and the attack stopped and my barrier held strong glittering in the sunlight that came in through the windows on the ceiling. I looked at the bleachers and everybody was staring at me.

"What?" I asked and dropped the barrier and walked back over to coach. She was staring at the spot that I had vacated. It looked like a huge untouched circle in the middle of a battle zone.

"Kagome get down here and put up a barrier." She walked down towards us and went into the spot I vacated. She put up a blue barrier and Inuyasha used the red tetsusaiga again. The barrier crumbled and she walked back over to us and sat down on the bottom row of the bleachers. Coach made every priestess get up and make a barrier and it was especially funny when Kikyo's barrier crumbled and she screamed at the top of her lungs. She thought that she was the best priestess ever but nope she wasn't .Every priestess had made one and everyone had theirs broken but mine.

"What made yours so strong that Inuyasha couldn't break it? Why is it so different from even my most practiced priestess? What did you do to it and why are you the perfect killing combo?" I thought about it for a moment.

"I put a lot of anger into my barrier and then the despair of my past to make it stronger and to clear my mind. And trust me I am angry with some people here." I shot a pointed look at Sesshomaru. "I pictured that I was being attacked by the thing I hate most and blocked him out and away from me." I explained with only my friends understanding what I was afraid of. I looked at all 5 of the priestesses and wondered why my barrier was so much stronger than all of theirs.

"Meet me in my office Kaze." She turned and walked off to her office and I followed after her. When I walked in she shut the door behind me. She pointed to a chair and I sat down in it and she leaned real close to my face. She stuck a finger on the marking in the center of my forehead. Then she drew back and sat down in the chair behind her desk. "It's just what I thought but I need the history teacher to put the seal of authenticity on it." She stood and left the room and returned with my history teacher in tow. She pointed to my forehead again and I crossed my eyes trying to see her hand. He leaned in really close and examined my forehead. He straightened and looked at coach.

"Can she wield a sword well?" coach shrugged and pointed to the door so I stood and followed her out the door. We went back into the gym where I was told to unsheathe Sou'unga and attack Inuyasha. I rushed toward him and swung my sword and it glowed just like my barrier did that morning. It clashed against the tetsusaiga and made it untransform. It made Inuyasha run from me in fear.

"I refuse to be purified for your test." He said and sheathed his sword. I turned back to coach and she motioned for me to come over here. She handed me a bow and an arrow and pointed to the target. I aimed and shot it and it put out red and silver spiritual energy with silver sparks and it spun with the wind slicing through the air. It hit the target dead on and exploded on contact. Silver sparkles rained down on the huge crater that was even bigger than before. I turned and handed the bow back. And we went back to her office. When we got there she shut the door again and I sat down. I saw coach exchange a look with the history teacher and he nodded.

"Well I never thought I'd get to meet you in this life time. Oh but you have no Idea what we're talking about do you? Oh sorry. You are the reincarnation of Midoriko." I blinked and looked over her shoulder to a nodding history teacher.

"Ok, so how do you know? I mean like how are you so sure that it's me?" I asked.

"You can wield a sword and mix your spiritual energy into it. You can shoot a bow and arrow when you need to though it's not your weapon of choice. But the most helpful thing is the marking on your forehead. It's pretty concealed by the wind marking around it but its there. And you have tons of spiritual energy so that's why your barrier held up against Inuyasha's tetsusaiga when nobody else's did." I stood up and walked out of the room and straight to my car. I got in and started driving away from the school. I always take drives to clear my head. Well let's go back and get this party started. I pulled a u-turn and started heading back and that's when I saw a person following me and getting closer to my car. I threw up a barrier right when they gunned it to try and hit my car. They flipped right over and landed in the middle of the road. I pulled over to the shoulder of the road to go look at the people that tried to hurt me. I walked up to the car and pulled open the crumpled door and saw a human girl sitting in the driver seat. I pulled her out of the car and laid her out on the ground. She was wearing old fashioned armor so felt like she went to my school. She had long brown hair pulled up into a pony tail. She had shoulder plates on with a purple cape thing hanging off them. Her shirt was a light green covered with a chest plate. She had a blue obi and light green pants. She had a sword tucked into her side and a flute clutched in her hand. I picked her up and took her to my car. I put her in the passenger side and buckled her in. I got in and took off for the emergency room.

Well this is not how I wanted to spend my day. I was sitting in a room in the emergency room next to the person that tried to kill me. She was fine but still unconscious so we had to wait until she woke up. And guess who had to drive her home? Me of course because I have nothing else to do today.

"Uhhhhhhh! Where am I?" she asked as she sat up in the bed.

"Well me being the nice person that I am I took you to the hospital after you tried to kill me." I smiled at her. "And I have no idea who you are so I had to go through interrogation. Oh, and you've been here for 30 minutes just in case you were wondering." I smiled with fake niceness at her.

"My name is Sara and you are trying to steal my Sesshomaru away from me. He's mine and once you tell them my name he will be contacted so go and tell them." She stuck her head up in the air and I walked out to the nurse's station.

"Um she has woken up and told me her name so can I tell you and you'll contact her emergency contract?" the nurse nodded and I gave her name. I walked back into her room and sat down in the same chair I had been sitting in. I looked at her and she sneered at me.

"You've been chasing after him like a lost puppy haven't you? One glance is all it took for you to love him." She started laughing at me. "Oh Sesshomaru, you are the best at everything you and I am devoted to you." She tried to do my voice and I started to dig my nails into my palm. "Well I have news for you honey he is mine." I stood up and stated walking to the door and Sesshomaru appeared in it.

"Oh Sesshomaru it was so horrible! My car flipped because of this girl." She ran over to him and started crying into his chest.

Well this is officially my worst day ever.


	6. Guess Who's Here?

I pushed past them and stormed out of the hospital. I hopped in my car and pulled away and turned on one of my songs that reminded me of this moment. (Author's note- Ke$ha's song Steven)

_Stephen  
>Stephen<br>Why won't you call me?  
>Stephen<br>Why won't you call me?_

_I saw you  
>In your tight ass rocker pants<br>You saw me too  
>I laughed<br>'Cause I was completely trashed  
>And I watched your<br>Ugly girlfriend  
>Sneer across the room<br>As if I really care  
>That she's here with you<br>All I know is..._

_Your my object of affection  
>My drug of choice<br>My sick obsession_

_Stephen  
>Why won't you call me?<br>I'm sitting here waiting  
>Why won't you call me?<br>Stephen  
>I'm feeling pathetic<br>I can't take rejection  
>Why won't you call me?<em>

_I've got guys  
>Waiting in a line<br>For me to play  
>My evil girly games<br>With all their minds  
>Just watch me<br>Got it down  
>To a simple art<br>Just bat my Eyes  
>Like this<br>And there's a broken heart  
>But somehow...<em>

_You turn the tables  
>What the hell<br>I can charm the pants of anyone else  
>But you<em>

_Stephen  
>Why won't you call me?<br>I'm sitting here waiting  
>Why won't you call me?<em>

_Stephen  
>I'm feeling pathetic<br>I can't take rejection  
>Why won't you call me?<em>

_Stephen  
>I'm thinkin' that<br>Maybe  
>You might think I'm<br>Crazy  
>Is that why you won't<br>Call me  
>Steve<br>Don't you think I'm  
>Pretty<br>Do you not  
>Love me<br>Is that why you won't call me?_

_'Cause your my object of affection  
>My drug of choice<br>My sick obsession  
>I want to keep you as my pet to play with<br>And hide under my bed forever_

_Stephen  
>Why won't you call me?<br>I'm sitting here waiting  
>Why won't you call me? <em>

_Stephen  
>I'm feeling pathetic<br>I can't take rejection  
>Why won't you call me?<em>

_Stephen  
>I'll knit you a sweater<br>I want to wrap you up in my love  
>Forever<br>I will never let you go Stephen  
>I'll never let go<em>

_Stephen  
>Why won't you call me?<br>I'm sitting here waiting  
>Why won't you call me? <em>

_Stephen  
>I'm feeling pathetic<br>I can't take rejection  
>Why won't you call me?<em>

I pulled up to the dorms and walked in to my room.

"Where have you been?" the lights flicked on to show Rin, Ayame, Kagome, and Songo all looking at me with concerned looks.

"Oh well today I was told that I was the reincarnation of Midoriko, almost killed, I had to take the girl who tried to kill me to the hospital, and found out that she was Sesshomaru's girlfriend. And you know what else? He kissed me the other night and ran from me. So I don't think that you should be asking me where I've been but what's wrong?" I snapped at them and plopped down on my bed. They stopped questioning me and shut up. I leaned over to my night stand and put my phone on my stereo. I wanted to listen to music and forget. (Evanescence- Wake me up inside)

_How can you see into my eyes  
>Like open doors?<br>Leading you down into my core,  
>Where I've become so numb.<em>

_Without a soul,  
>My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,<br>Until you find it there and lead it back  
>Home.<em>

_(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<em>

_Now that I know what I'm without,  
>You can't just leave me.<br>Breathe into me and make me real.  
>Bring me to life.<em>

_(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<em>

_Bring me to life.  
>(I've been living a lie.<br>There's nothing inside)  
>Bring me to life.<em>

_Frozen inside without your touch,  
>Without your love, darling.<br>Only you are the life among the dead._

_(All of this sight,  
>I can't believe I couldn't see<br>Kept in the dark  
>but you were there in front of me)<br>I've been sleeping a 1000 years it seems.  
>I've got to open my eyes to everything.<br>(Without a thought  
>Without a voice<br>Without a soul  
>Don't let me die here.<br>There must be something more).  
>Bring me to life.<em>

_(Wake me up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Wake me up inside.<br>(Save me)  
>Call my name and save me from the dark.<br>(Wake me up)  
>Bid my blood to run.<br>(I can't wake up)  
>Before I come undone.<br>(Save me)  
>Save me from the nothing I've become.<em>

_Bring me to life.  
>(I've been living a lie. There's nothing inside)<br>Bring me to life_

I sat up and looked at my friends and smiled.

"Want to help me plan something?" I was still smiling and they nodded and I leaned in to explain my plan.

**Sesshomaru's POV (It starts after Maddie leaves)**

"**What do you think you're doing? Get off me." I pushed her off me and she went and sat down on the bed. "I only came here to tell you to take me off as your emergency contact." She looked at me with confusion on her face.**

"**Why would I do that you're my boyfriend? And I think you should be notified when I'm hurt and in the hospital." She told me.**

"**Well I'm not your boyfriend anymore because it's over between us. I don't like you and I only stayed with you this long because I needed someone pretty to have as arm candy. And you were the last option." She looked at me with tears filling her eyes.**

"**Well you're never going to have that girl because I am going to kill her. That's why I'm in here because I tried to hit her with my car. But that bitch put up a barrier so it might be harder to get her than I thought. But I've contacted one of my friends who is on the way to get her right now and take her back to her country. So now we can be together without interference from her." She smiled at me and my eyes narrowed at her.**

"**Who did you call?" I grabbed her wrists and shook her.**

"**A friend of hers and a friend of mine. His name was Menomaru. But he isn't going to take her just yet because I want her to suffer so I got him registered to go to our school." I dropped her and took off out the door shoving everyone in my way. I had to warn Maddie that he was going to school with us now. I just hoped that he didn't show up at her door yet.**

Maddie's POV

"So it will be awesome." Everyone was excited about the plan and I heard a knock on the door. I stood up and went to answer it. I opened the door and time stopped. The smile I had on my face dropped as I looked at the man who tortured me for a year and a half.

"I just wanted to say hi and get myself acquainted with the room that you're in. Well its nice and bright now isn't but I guess you're afraid of the dark colors now. Oh and I need you to show me around the school I go here now." He smiled this horrible smile at me and I had to hold onto the door for support.

"Get the fuck away from you horrible person that tried to ruin my life. Can't you leave me alone because I hate you and you will never hear me scream again because I will kill you before it happens. GET THE FUCK OUTTA MY LIFE!" I screamed at him and slammed the door in his face. I turned and sunk down the side of the door and started bawling. I sat there for a couple of seconds before I stood up and collected myself. I heard another knock that was more like pounding. I opened the door to show Sesshomaru standing there looking around the room checking for something.

**Sesshomaru's POV**

**I checked to see if I saw or smelled anyone different in the room. But then in the middle of my search my eyes fell on to her face. Her face was tear stained but she had stopped crying. She looked at me and collapsed onto my chest and started crying into my shirt. She wrapped her arms around me and I stood there awkwardly. I patted her on the back and she started crying harder.**

**Well fuck I guess I was too late to warn her.**


End file.
